


How to Distract a Hot Witch by Della Duck

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, F/F, First Person, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A very non canon drabble. Inspired by picture on Tumblr. When Scrooge needs to defeat Magica by destroying her staff of power, his niece is more than happy to distract her. However he method of distracting gets a little too real not that Della minds all that much.





	How to Distract a Hot Witch by Della Duck

Who knew green witches with yellow eyes were so attractive? How can my brother and uncle be so unaffected by her? Even her evil laugh is making me feel all gooey inside. She will definitely be staring in some very wet dreams I will have tonight.

"Lass, are you listening to me?" Uncle Scrooge demands, placing his hand on my shoulder, shaking me from my stupor. I tear my eyes away from the cackling witch who stands over her bubbling caldron to give my brother and uncle my undivided attention. Hot or not, she was still an evil witch who needed to be stopped at any cost. "That Magica is a menace, we need to stop her."

"How?" Donald asked, glancing at the witch who was too busy with her caldron to even notice the three ducks who had snuck into her lair.

There is something ironic about me only being attracted to good guys and yet the first woman I find hot is a villainess… who certainly knows how to dress well and those eyes… damnit, I have to focus.

"I think I can grab that staff of hers but I'll need a distraction," Uncle Scrooge remarked, noting that Magica had left her staff which contained most of her power next to her broom. Unfortunately she was between the staff and the Scotish duck and his niece and his nephew which meant she would notice if they tried to grab it unless she was already occupied.

Well maybe that sexy villainess was susceptible to a little flattery which quite honestly, I was more than happy to provide some. Besides, it was high time I practiced my flirting skills on someone other than the duck looking back at me.

"I am on it!" I declared, practically sprinting to caldron before my uncle and my brother could stop me.

I leaned on the caldron and causally waited for Magica to notice me with what I hoped to be flirty look on my face. She was too busy laughing and the heat of the caldron was making me a little uncomfortable.

"Hey," I purred, causing the fearsome witch, Magica De Spell to stop mid-cackle to give me a bewildered look. "Has anyone ever told you how memorizing your eyes are, gorgeous?" I could practically feel the simultaneous exasperated looks my brother and uncle were shooting me.

"Who are you and how did you— do you really think so?" Magica asked in surprise, leaning slightly closer, her eyes narrowing slightly. Geez, how can she be both intimidating and sexy at the same time? "Well you clearly are a girl of fabulous taste."

"Well yes. I have heard so many stories about the great Magica De Spell but none of them captured your loveliness. But you clearly are as powerful as they say because you have cast a spell on me that I hope never breaks," I continued, laying it as thick as I could. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Uncle Scrooge inching towards the staff, leaving my brother behind to stand as lookout.

"Oh please, stop, you are making me blush," Magica giggled. "Do go on."

Holy cow, I just made an evil sorceress giggle like a school girl. I might actually have game. Quick, think of another pick-up line and see if I can keep it up.

"You must be a broom because you just swept me off my feet."

Magica raised an unimpressed eyebrow at me, leaning in closer, making me wonder if it was just the caldron that was making me feel hot. "Oh no no, that won't do at all. If you want to play with the big girls, you are going to have to find a better line than that, my dear," she purred, sending shivers down my spine as she reached out to cup my cheeks.

I really hoped that Uncle Scrooge was nearly finished with getting her staff, otherwise, my first kiss would be with his enemy. Not that I would complain but it would make things a bit complicated.

"It's rather hard to think of words to describe what I'm feeling right now,"

"Would this help?" Magica inquired before pressing her beak onto mine.

A loud crash broke us apart and in a very Donald like manner, I fell forward, right into the caldron. It was fitting that after having my first kiss, which was so fiery that I had practically turned into mush that I would nearly scald myself in the fire heating the caldron.

Luckily I had my brother's iron body and only suffered a few singed tail feathers.

"What is the meaning of this!" Magica demanded as she glared at Scrooge and Donald. Then she saw her staff laying on the ground, the orb smashed to bits and she put two and two together. She glared at me. "YOU WERE DISTRACTING ME, YOU CHARMING VIXEN!" she screeched.

"To be fair, I was telling the truth. I think your eyes are memorizing, you are drop dead gorgeous and I'm sorry to do this to you after you just gave me a first kiss to remember for the rest of my life," I said apologetically as I splashed her with whatever potion she was creating before taking off with Uncle Scrooge and Donald out of her lair and to our plane. The last sight of Magica was her with her feathers now purple, shaking her fist at us, shouting what I assume was either curses or insults.

"Della, I will support you no matter who you date but I draw the line at my enemies," Scrooge told me sternly as I started up the plane. I couldn't help but love the fact that despite growing up in a time period where any member of the LGBQT community was seen as sick and wrong, Uncle Scrooge had been nothing but supportive when I came out as bisexual.

"Seriously, Della, what were you thinking?" Donald demanded. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"But I didn't," I reminded him, pretending not to see him rolling his eyes. "Where to next, Uncle Scrooge?"

Donald groaned at going on another adventures seconds after the near-death experience they just had.

"Don't worry lad, we're headed to Ithaquack, a vacation island of the Greek gods and goddesses."

"Oh fantastic, I wonder if Della is planning on kissing Zeus or Hera," Donald deadpanned sarcastically. "That will really go well."

"Uh, Donald, while I love your not-so subtle way of blaming me for something that could have ended badly even if I didn't flirt with Magica, I would like to point out that the Greek gods are almost all jerks so unless Hephaestus or Hades wants to forgo their wedding vows, I'm gonna stick to the unmarried goddesses. In fact, I wouldn't mind having a goddess as a girlfriend," I said, a serene smile on my face as we flew off towards Ithaquack just as the sky was turning an appropriate hue of purple.

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, I'm not hammering in that Della is bisexual, the symbolism is because she just experienced her first, for lack of a better phrase, lesbian experience. This takes place sometime when the duck twins are in college and therefore Della is just learning and exploring her sexuality.
> 
> Of course, you could have already figured this out and I'm just being silly but I felt the need to explain myself.
> 
> Anyhow considering I mainly ship Delpad, I am glad that I have written this oneshot as it gives me a chance to explore Magica and Della who will never be in canon but are still one of my first ships in this fandom.
> 
> I live off of feedback so please send in your comments, complaints, corrections, concerns and whatever else.


End file.
